Puppet Garden
by Kanari Amai
Summary: Oh, tidak! Sasori membuat kesalahan karena mengatakan karya seni Konan itu tidak ada apa-apanya. Sebenarnya, itu bukan kata-kata yang ingin dilontarkan, dan kata-kata itu tidak langsung dari hatinya. Hm, kata apa, ya yang sebenarnya ingin Sasori katakan kepada Konan? Baca lebih lanjut di cerita Kanari Amai ini! :) RnR and Happy Reading, Okay! Don't Like don't read and don't flame!


**Puppet Garden**

**By : Kanari Amai**

**Disclaimer : Very Right, Just Masashi Kihimoto!**

**Pair : SasoKona **

**Warning : OOC, GaJe, Pasti garing, aneh, dsb, dsb.**

**Rated : Maybe… T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Don't Like, Don't Read! And.. Don't Flame!**

Hari ini begitu dingin, dan tiada seorangpun yang berani melangkah keluar dari markas Akatsuki. Bahkan, Hidan dan Kakuzu yang seharusnya menjalankan misinya di Konoha pun harus menundanya hingga besok pagi, saat diperkiraan langit cerah.

"Begitu dingin, menyebalkan. Padahal, aku masih ingin menghirup udara luar, un!" Ujar seorang Pria yang berambut pirang panjang, Deidara yang sedari tadi asyik mengutak-atik segunduk tanah liat dihadapannya. Yang lain hanya diam, menatap kearah Deidara yang sedari tadi mengomel tidak jelas, dan semuanya pun sudah malas menanggapinya.

Akhirnya, Konan, seorang gadis berambut biru angkat bicara, "Deidara, memang tidak ada yang menyukai cuaca seperti ini, dan akhirnya kita semua jadi terperangkap begini di markas. Yaah, aku juga tidak menyukainya, tapi lebih baik diam daripada banyak bicara." Ujar Konan yang kata-katanya sangat bagus untuk menyindir Deidara. Deidara diam saja, dan melanjutkan memainkan tanah liat itu dan membentuk-bentuknya menjadi apapun yang dia sukai, sampai akhirnya, suara petir pun menyambar dengan keras.

"Dasar kilat yang mengganggu, un! Aku benci kilat, un…" Pekik Deidara yang mulai lagi mengomel tanpa henti. Semua anggota Akatsuki pun segera menutup telinga mereka agar tidak usah mendengarkan omongan Deidara yang serba aneh, tidak jelas, dan mengada-ada.

"Um… Baiklah kalau seperti ini jadinya. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain?" Ujar sang ketua, Pein yang langsung angkat bicara agar Deidara berhenti menyerocos layaknya politisi yang berpidato(Bedanya Deidara itu dengan mengomel, bukan kata-kata Formal!).

"Permainan apa?" Ujar semuanya dengan penasaran. Tentu saja saat Deidara yang berbicara diakhiri dengan kata-kata "Un" diakhiran omongannya. Semuanya menatap Pein dengan penuh rasa penasaran, dan mencoba menghentikan "aktivitas"yang mereka jalani sekarang.

Konan, yang sedari tadi asyik membuat segala hal dari kertas, menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Sasori, yang sedang asyik merancang boneka baru, entah apa bentuknya menghentikan aktivitasnya juga.

Kisame, yang (mungkin) sedari tadi mengasah samehadanya, menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Itachi, yang sedang membaca buku Clan Uchiha, menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Deidara, yang sedang membentuk-bentuk tanah liat, menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Kakuzu, yang sedang menghitung penghasilannya kemarin, menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Hidan, yang sedang berdoa pada Dewa Jashin agar menghentikan hujan pun, ikut menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Zetsu, yang sedang mencoba berbicara pada tanaman disebelahnya, menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Dan Tobi, yang sedari tadi hanya diam sambil memperhatikan mereka semua, ikut-ikutan menatap Pein penasaran.

Pein yang ditatap oleh seluruh anggotanya memasang wajah tidak kebingungan, dan mencoba memikirkan apa permainan tersebut. Pikir, pikir, pikir! Batin Pein.

"AHA! Baiklah, kita akan memainkan tebak kepribadian. Ah, kalian semua pasti sudah tahu dong dengan kepribadian semuanya. Jadi, aku akan menuliskan nama kalian dan menggulungkannya untuk dimasukkan kesebuah stoples berlubang satu. Nanti, aku akan mengocok-ngocoknya didepan salah satu anggota, dan anggota itu harus membuka gulungan kertas yang berada ditangannya itu. Mengerti?"

"MENGERTI!" Ujar seluruh anggota Akatsuki yang diiringi senyuman dari Pein.

Saat Pein ingin berkeliling, tiba-tiba ia ingat sesuatu, "Di permainan ini harus jujur, dan tidak boleh ada yang ditutup-tutupi. Tidak usah takut dimarahi…" Ia pun lalu segera kembali berkeliling, dan berhenti saat sampai ditempat Hidan.

PLUK! Selembar kertas terjatuh ditangan Hidan saat Pein selesai mengocok stoples kecil itu. Hidan membuka kertas itu, dan menunjukkannya kepada Pein, "ITACHI."

Itachi menatap kearah Hidan dengan tatapan serius, sambil menutup bukunya. Suasanya mencekam itu terasa bagi Hidan karena sepertinya Itachi merasa Hidan akan berkata yang jelek-jelek akan dirinya, "Dia itu terlalu serius dan dingin. Kadang, dia terlalu menghanyutkan." Ujar Hidan pelan, sambil masih menatap Itachi. Pein mengangguk, lalu mulai berkeliling lagi. Setelah semuanya selesai, ia kembali ke kursi kepemimpinannya #eaaa (Ganggu Reader aja lo!) dan duduk tenang seperti semula.

o.O

Sasori duduk termenung di balkon, sambil menatap tiap rintik hujan yang membasahi bumi ini. Sebenarnya, Sasori sudah mulai bosan dengan tetesan hujan ini. Tapi jika ia masuk, dia belum tentu kebagian hangatnya api dari perapian.

PLOK! Tiba-tiba Sasori terbelalak saat seseorang menyentuh pundaknya. Ia kaget, dan langsung menatap ke belakang. Dan…, "K-Konan?" Seru Sasori gugup setengah tidak percaya. Konan tersenyum kepadanya, lalu menunduk dan wajahnya yang tersenyum itupun tertutupi oleh poninya yang panjang, "Ada apa?"

"Begini, bukannya aku marah, Sasori-San. Tapi, apakah benar kau membenci hasil seni ku?" Ujar Konan sambil menatap Sasori dengan tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Sasori terbelalak kaget, dan lalu memikirkan apa yang dikatakannya saat dalam permainan itu.

(Flash Back : On)

_Sasori menerima segulung kertas dan membukanya untuk dibaca oleh Pein, "KONAN!". Sebenarnya dalam hati Sasori tidak ingin berkata seperti itu, karena dia tidak ingin membuat Pein marah sejadi-jadinya kalau dia bicara sebenarnya. _

"_Aku… Baiklah, Konan itu adalah perempuan yang manis, apalagi dia adalah satu-satunya wanita disini. Tapi, menurutku, seni yang dia gunakan kurang hebat, maksudku… Kertas itu. Yah, aku tahu itu bisa membekap musuh, namun ia harus hati-hati bila berada di Suna. Ninja Suna bisa dengan mudah membobol pertahanan kertas itu, bahkan mungkin bukan hanya di Suna… Tidak seperti Kugutsu yang bisa membuat lawan terbekap dengan racun didalamnya, dan sebagainya. Gomen, Konan, tapi ini sejujurnya." _

_Bisa terlihat wajah Konan tampak terbelalak dan menatap Sasori dengan tatapan kecewa. Tapi, Deidara sangat senang dengan ucapan Sasori karena Deidara sering berdebat dengan Sasori mana seni yang paling bagus. Ledakan, atau racun dari boneka._

(Flash Back : Off)

"A..Ah, maksudku bukan begitu, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu perkataan apapun yang akan kukatakan padamu, tapi… Ah, Gomen Konan…" Ujar Sasori dengan cemas karena tampak sekali Konan sedang menahan sedih. Tapi Konan mencoba tersenyum dan mengangguk, meyakinkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Oke, baiklah. Aku akan kembali, dan hati-hati! Hujan bisa membuatmu sakit, hihi…" Sasori terbelalak dengan perkataan Konan. 'Kenapa dia begitu perhatian?' batin Sasori.

Saat Konan melangkah pergi meninggalkannya, Sasori merasa pipinya memerah, entah karena apa, dan tanpa ada alasan yang tepat. Apa ini? Kenapa dengan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi semerah rambutnya? Oh, tidak! Ia tidak menyukai Konan…

o.O

Sasori sangat merasa bersalah pada Konan, namun dia tidak tahu caranya meminta maaf. Jadi, ia pun menyentuh pundak Konan yang belum pergi jauh darinya dan berkata, "Maafkan aku…" Sasori menundukkan kepala, dan tampak dia sangat menyesal.

"Haha, tak perlu seperti itu, Sasori-San. Aku sudah memaafkanmu, dan kau tidak perlu menganggap ini begitu serius. Sudahlah, aku juga tahu, kertas bisa hancur dengan air." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Sasori yang melihat senyuman Konan, wajahnya berubah merah, semerah Rambutnya, namun ia tidak mengerti mengapa wajahnya bisa semerah itu. Konan berjalan lagi meninggalkannya, lalu Sasori termenung kembali menatap tetesan hujan yang masih terguyur membasahi bumi. Karena merasa bosan, akhirnya ia pun memasuki ruangan dan menuju kamarnya yang berada ditingkat atas.

Dikamarnya, Sasori mencoba mencari cara agar dapat membuat Konan benar-benar memaafkannya dengan tulus, karena sepertinya tadi itu tidak begitu tulus. Ia pun teringat sebuah boneka kayu kecil yang disimpannya didalam kotak diantara boneka-boneka yang lain. Sebenarnya, Boneka itu adalah boneka yang ia buat sendiri sewaktu masih kecil, dan kata Nenek Chiyo, boneka itu bagus, dan bilang bahwa nama boneka itu adalah "Mariyonet".

Sasori membuka lemarinya yang penuh dengan boneka dimana-mana, dan disana ia mencoba mencari sebuah kotak kecil berwarna cokelat dengan pita hitam yang memenuhi pinggiran kotak itu. Dan, akhirnya ia menemukan kotak itu tepat dibawah sebuah Boneka Sandaime Kazekage, "Huff, ternyata dibawah boneka bertarung ini…" Ujar Sasori sambil menarik kotak kecil itu dan membukanya. Boneka itu benar-benar masih terlihat utuh, dan tidak terlihat bahwa sudah disimpannya selama beberapa tahun yang lama. Hanya mungkin, kotaknya saja yang sudah mulai berdebu, namun semuanya masih tampak baru. Saat ia membuka kotak itu, dapat terlihat sebuah boneka kecil, bentuknya perempuan, dengan rambut warna merah yang dibuat dari benang wol, dan kerangka badannya dibuat dari kayu, serta baju gaun yang digunakan boneka itu terajut rapi dari kain flanel yang halus dan indah. Boneka itu dapat digerakkan karena terhubung oleh beberapa tali yang mengikat pada kayu yang biasa dipegang oleh pemain boneka. Dan yang paling penting adalah, wajah boneka itu benar-benar dibuat mirip dengan wajah wanita sebenarnya. Indah sekali. Bila kita mencoba memegang boneka itu, dapat terasa kehalusannya, dan keindahan boneka itu menyatu dalam kehalusan boneka itu. Benar-benar indah, dan sulit digambarkan seluruhnya.

"Eh, perlu sedikit perubahan!" Seru Sasori sambil mengambil kotak perkakasnya untuk membuat boneka. Ia mengganti rambut merah boneka itu menjadi rambut biru yang terbuat dari benang wol juga. Lalu, ia mengganti pakaian boneka itu menjadi jubah akatsuki, dan sepatunya diubah menjadi sepatu ninja yang berwarna hitam dan putih. Dan, ia juga ingin menambahkan bunga mawar putih sebagai hiasan rambut Konan. 'Namun, harus dibuat dengan kertas, agar nampak hidup!' batin Sasori sambil mengambil kertas ditumpukan kertas yang banyak. Ia mencoba melipat-lipat kertas itu, namun susah sekali untuk membuatnya. Yang dibuatnya benar-benar jelek, dan pasti akan ditertawakan oleh Konan. Apa dia harus menyuruh Konan membuatkannya mawar putih kecil untuk boneka ini? Tidak! Nanti Konan akan curiga dan akan bertanya ini-itu kepadanya. Akhirnya, ia terus membuat mawar putih itu dan akhirnya berhasil. Yaah, walau dapat diakui tidak serapi yang dibuat dan dimiliki oleh Konan.

"Hah, selesai juga. Tapi…, sepertinya tidak puas hanya memberinya satu. Apalagi aku ahli boneka, harus membuatnya lebih dari satu!" Ujar Sasori dengan bersemangat. Ia pun membuat boneka Konan dari berbagai ukuran. Dari yang kecil, besar, sedang, pokoknya segala ukuran!

Semalaman ia mengerjakannya, dan ia pun mulai kelelahan. Tampak keringat yang mulai mengucur membasahi wajahnya, dan ia pun sepertinya perlu istirahat. Dan akhirnya, saat sedang ingin memoles boneka yang dibuatnya, ia tertidur diatas meja kerja miliknya, dan membiarkan pintu terkunci dari dalam(padahal nanti Deidara kan bakalan masuk!).

o.O

"Hoy, buka pintunya, un! Sudah empat puluh lima menit nunggu, masih belum dibuka-buka juga! Ya sudah kalau ia mau ini, Kats…." Deidara belum sempat mengakhiri pembicaraannya dan mengatakan jurusnya. Namun, akhirnya ia terpikir untuk tidak menghancurkan markas. 'Dari pada harus menanggung kesalahan pada Kakuzu…'Batinnya dalam hati.

Akhirnya, setelah satu jam dua puluh lima menit menunggu, Sasori pun membukakan pintu untuk Deidara dengan wajah lesu. Ia masih memegang bunga kertas dan tidak sengaja memegangnya didepan Deidara, "Itu apa, un?" Tanya Deidara sambil menunjuk bunga kertas itu. Sasori terbelalak dan lalu menyembunyikan bunga itu dibalik jubahnya. Tapi, ia melupakan boneka-bonekanya, dan mengunci Deidara lagi hanya untuk menyimpan lima belas boneka Konan yang dibuatnya dalam waktu beberapa jam(Wow! Jago).

"Nah, masuklah kau!" Ujar Sasori saat membukakan pintu lagi untuk Deidara. Deidara yang sudah terduduk-duduk lemas bersandar dengan pintu, segera memasuki kamar dan mengomel tidak jelas pada Sasori.

Sasori hanya pura-pura tidak mendengar dan berusaha tidur lagi diatas ranjangnya. Namun, tidak bisa. Deidara sudah menyuruhnya tidur karena hari mulai malam, namun Sasori baru bisa tidur dini hari.

o.O

Pagi harinya, sebelum Deidara bangun, ia mengeluarkan boneka-boneka Konannya keluar, dan mencoba meletakkannya disebuah taman penuh bunga. Tentu, itu taman kepunyaan Zetsu. Tapi, Sasori mencoba menjauhkan sedikit bonekanya kira-kira enam meter dari tamannya Zetsu.

Sasori meletakkan ke-15 boneka itu dengan sejajar, dimulai dari yang paling besar menuju yang terkecil. Dan, boneka mariyonet kecil yang diletakkan dalam kotak telah diselipkan Sasori kedalam kantung jubahnya.

Karena taman tempat boneka diletakkan itu juga penuh bunga, Sasori mencoba merangkai bunga-bunga itu agar taman itu seperti bisa menghiasi boneka itu. Karena takut bunganya tidak cukup, ia juga meminta beberapa kuntum bunga dari Taman Zetsu untuk dirangkai menggunakan kelopak bunganya.  
o.O

Biasanya, jam sembilan pagi Konan suka bermain-main ditaman Zetsu untuk memetik bunga. Zetsu memperbolehkan Konan memetik bunga dari tamannya, karena Konan sangat menyukai bunga dan tak mungkin merusaknya. Sasori melihat arlojinya. Pukul 08.55. 'Lima menit lagi'. Batin Sasori, dan langsung bersembunyi dibalik pohon saat mendengar bunyi langkah kaki menuju kearah taman itu. Itu seperti, KONAN! "Aku tidak menyangka ia datang sebelum jam sembilan, WOW!" Gumam Sasori pelan kepada dirinya sendiri. Saat Konan sudah sampai ditaman dan menduduki bangku taman dari batu itu, Sasori mencoba memanggil Konan dari kejauhan, dan lalu bersembunyi lagi, "Siapa yang memanggil?" Tanya Konan sambil melihat kesana-kemari. Saat melihat banyak boneka dikejauhan, ia mencoba mendekati boneka-boneka itu, dan meletakkan bunga aster yang dipetiknya kedalam saku jubahnya.

Saat Konan sudah sampai ditempat boneka itu, Sasori keluar dari balik persembunyiannya. Ia mencoba berdeham sebentar, dan menatap Konan lekat-lekat, "Ehem, begini Konan. Aku mempersembahkan semua boneka ini untukmu untuk permintaan maafku. Benar-benar maaf soal kemarin, ya Konan. Aku tidak bisa berbicara apapun selain itu, karena aku tidak bisa mengutarakan isi hatiku. Isi hatiku yang sebenarnya… ada pada kotak ini." Ujar Sasori, memberikan kotak kecil berisi boneka sambil membungkukkan badan pada Konan, "Gomen!" Ujar Sasori lagi.

Konan terkejut, dan membuka kotak itu, dan didalamnya ada sebuah boneka kecil yang disebut "Mariyonet" tersenyum kepadanya sambil menyelipkan surat pada kedua tangannya. Konan menarik surat itu, lalu membacanya dalam hati.

_Untuk Konan, dari Sasori._

_Konan, soal kemarin maafkan aku, ya. Aku benar-benar tidak mengatakan sejujurnya yang ada dalam hatiku. Aku memang bodoh, membohongi diriku sendiri dan membuatmu sedih. Benar-benar maaf, ya Konan._

_Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengatakan bahwa kau itu… : Cantik, manis, baik hati, dan selalu perhatian kepada semuanya. Namun, aku tidak mau membuat ketua yang mencintaimu menjadi membenciku, dan lalu menamparku sekuat tenaganya. Dan… Satu kata lagi yang ingin aku berikan kepadamu, tolong jangan kaget!... AISHITERU._

Konan menutup surat itu dengan wajah memerah, dan wajah Sasori juga memerah. Konan menatap Sasori lekat-lekat, lalu tersenyum kepadanya, "Aku sudah memaafkanmu, dan itu tulus dari hati. Aku juga, Aishiteru… " Ucap Konan sambil tersenyum. Ia memeluk Sasori dengan penuh rasa sayang, dan mencium pipi kiri Sasori. Ciuman di pipi itu sukses membuat wajah Sasori merah padam, dan sulit dihilangkan.

"B-benarkah?" Ucap Sasori tidak percaya. Konan mengangguk. Ia tersenyum lagi kepada Sasori, lalu menatap boneka-boneka yang berderet rapi itu sambil menelitinya satu-satu. "Ah, indah sekali! Kau bisa membuat bunga kertas dengan baik juga, tapi masih ada yang salah tekukan. Itu tidak apa-apa, ini sudah bagus dan menurutku indah sekali. Aku menghargai pekerjaanmu… Sasori-Kun…" Ujar Konan dengan wajah memerah.

'Apa? Ia mengakhiri namaku dengan akhiran –Kun? Apakah aku tidak salah dengar?' Batin Sasori dalam hati. Konan tersenyum lagi. Ini merupakan hari terindah bagi Sasori dan juga Konan. Tanpa mereka sadari, sebenarnya dari tadi Zetsu memperhatikan tingkah mereka dari tanah…

**Gimana, bagus enggak? Ini FF pertamaku yang melibatkan dunia Anime, hehe…, Gomen kalau kurang bagus, ya! Mungkin Endingnya kurang bagus, jadi tolong maafkan Kanari… Preview nya dong! Arigatou Gozaimashu atas RnR nya! **

"**Dialog Gaje"**

Sasori : "Ngapain pake ada Zetsu, sih Kanari? Ganggu tau di akhir cerita!"

Zetsu : "Wooo, Enak aja dikau! Suka-suka aku dong mau tampil dimana!"

Kanari : *Kabur, takut diserang kugutsu + dimakan(?)*


End file.
